Granite
Galena "Granite" Strychnine '''is a Reptilian hitwoman known for her uncanny ability to get away with literally anything from a civlization of Varan-like aliens, she's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Despite being as dumb as the rest of L.O.S.E.R.S, Granite shows at least being brighter than the likes of Zaboth and even Trashire, with her being an incredibly cunning person behind those knockers, she's capable of manipulating others into doing her deeds, which is how she's gotten away with so much, she also has some degree of sarcasm to her, being insufferable to work with if she's not at the helm, admittedly...she might be more talk than bite, as proven with her having to turn tails repeated times. She's also highly intuitive, being able to find weakspots in just about anything, which is why she's kept around with the L.O.S.E.R.S. History Backstory Born in a far nebula, in which reptiles (especially those of Varan's order) have evolved to our level, Galena adopted the moniker "Granite" at an early age, and she was known for using her charms and wits to get away with anything she wished for, however, her true beauty came once her planet was basically sucked by a black hole and her species had to move, Granite started hopping from planet to planet, doing whatever dirty job she could take, and keeping the rewards of others to her, this lifestyle worked for her, she did a thing, she turned the tables, she got away with the reward and no punishment, perfect, that is until Inspector Cypher ran into her, and, as she learned in her time at Parnebann, Cypher '''always gets his man/woman. Debut: Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! With the release of Trashire, Xal, and Zaboth, Vernonn and Cabron realized they needed a spy for the team, and Trashire knew the woman, Granite's cell was at the sub-4th floor, under high surveillance, and Granite, despite not being a woman of teamwork, decided to side with them, if it meant freedom for herself. The group managed to escape the prison, and baptised themselves as "The L.O.S.E.R.S", much to Granite's distaste. Powers and Abilities * '''Bat: '''Granite's signature weapon...because a monster with human weapons makes total sense * '''Explosive Generation: '''Granite's capable of creating explosives out of solidified air between her claws, she can use these as baseballs with her bat. * '''Membrane: '''Like other members of her species, the membrane between her arms gives Granite the ability to glide through long distances at Mach 1. * '''Spikedash: '''Across her body, many spikes lay, she can curl into a ball and deliver a painful body blow at full speed. * '''Sonic Wave: '''Like her species, she's capable of generating a sonic energy wave for combat. * '''Cunning: '''Granite can analyze her foes and find weakspots in them, to know when to attack. * '''Seductiveness: '''Granite sure knows how to exploit her natural beauty to get others to do her dirty work. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Untrustful: '''Granite sides with whoever she damn pleases, and if someone gives her a better offer, she's quick to ditch her former teammates. * '''Low Defense: '''Her species lacks a forte in armor, therefore leaving her exposed to damage. * '''Ice: '''Her species can't withstand extremely low temperatures. Trivia * Like most of the L.O.S.E.R.S, Granite is based on controversial characters, but this time we have a mixture between the infamous TokyoGoji, a manipulative dictator and temptress who would literally kill babies, and Obsidian, the Varan-like Karma Houdini who got away with 95% of his crimes, both have been blended into a mixture of their negative traits, in order to find a balance between both takes. * Her design greatly satirizes the seductress archtype, similar to Cuervo. * The fact she's a female stems from the misleading nature of Obsidian's name. * Her natural name's a parody of both incredibly complex and edgy names to give OCs, as well as the mineral Galena, which causes lead poisoning. * She's been serving life sentence in Parnebann for the crimes of assault, extortion, overall debauchery, and getting away with literally everything. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Joke Character Category:Low Intelligence Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Aliens Category:Parody Character